


Captivity

by PrettyBlueColors



Series: watch me drown [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Anti-Magic Wards, Captivity, Chains, Hamid is Sad, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: His head pounding and mouth desert dry, he opened his eyes to a sparsely lit but well-furnished room, and through the headache remembered what had happened.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Barret Racket
Series: watch me drown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to a part of Whumptober, but I realized I can't wait a month for the gratification so yall get a treat
> 
> [Whumptober Prompts](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated)

Hamid woke to the grating sound of something scraping across the floor .  His head pounding and mouth desert dry, he opened his eyes to a sparsely lit but well-furnished room, and through the headache remembered what had happened.

He was trapped here. Alone.

He felt sick, after taking a deep breath, gingerly pushed himself up to sit against the pillows around the headboard with a quiet rattle of the delicate chain attached to his ankle dragging along the sheets. Hamid wrapped his arms around his knees and watched the maid—what had woken him—clean his ‘room’ after Barret’s last visit. 

Somehow Barret had managed to get the others to leave without him, he knew Sasha knew—she  _ had  _ to have known—what happened but she of course was still terrified of her uncle enough to let him go. Hamid assumes. He wasn’t actually there when they left, and hasn’t been allowed out of his room unaccompanied since that first failed escape attempt, and hasn’t been allowed to be unchained from the bedpost since the second. 

_ It’s not like its a heavy chain _ , Hamid rationalized to himself,  _ and at least its pretty _ , he supposed. The chain was a pretty gold color that complimented his skin tone with swirling runes that strengthen the metal as much as held him captive in the cold place where his magic was just out of reach. One cuff laid prettily around his ankle and the other on the bedpost for easy removal—if you had the key—to place around his other The chain would shorten itself to leave a small length of chain to hinder his steps when he was allowed out of the room to follow Barret through the large house and sit where he was directed to be something pretty to look at and sometimes show off during meetings.

Hamid was startled out of his thoughts by the door closing behind the maid as they left without a word—having done their job and nothing more. He sighed and slid off the bed to clean himself up and settle in for another long day in captivity.

**Author's Note:**

> [When In Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y)18+ discord server!  
> and you can find me at [phantomwinds](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phantomwinds) on tumblr!


End file.
